


drip

by ka_na_ri_ya



Series: the troy boi series [5]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: “By the way, I left something for you in your laptop.”“What?” Copter stares at his screen in front of him, eyes scanning his desktop. There’s nothing new or anything that looks different on it, “Where?”“Mm, left it in your video folder.”He grabs for his mouse and glides it around on his pad to get to that folder, curiosity piqued as to what Kimmon left for him, “Ah, wait. But open it after I hang up."
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Series: the troy boi series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013247
Kudos: 8





	drip

**Author's Note:**

> a little warning, there are some mentions to copter/bas.
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

“And then she dumped her glass of water over him. I think we were all too shocked to move. So how was your day?” Copter says to his phone, the speakerphone setting on. He’s staring at his laptop screen, mindlessly clicking on random links and not absorbing what he’s reading or looking at.

“Hmm...tiring,” Copter can hear the tinny sound of Kimmon rustling against his sheets. His voice isn’t as animated as he usually sounds, so Copter knows he must be quite exhausted, “I nearly fell asleep at dinner, head right into my ramen. Slept against the wall while my coworkers got drunk with our Japanese cohorts at karaoke. I was too tired to join,” there’s a forlorn sigh, “Wish I could just come home. Or that you’re here at least.”

Copter knows the feeling, “Just take it a day at a time. And don’t forget to have fun.”

“O, you don’t miss me?” Copter can sense the pout Kimmon's emanating through the phone.

“Of course I miss you. It’s a little weird without you here. I don't know how we functioned without each other before."

Kimmon laughs, the sound of it ringing in Copter’s ears and he wishes he can bottle it up and hold it close to his chest with how much his heart aches at the moment, "I like to think we were perfectly fine before we met and we made each other better."

"Yea.”

“By the way, I left something for you in your laptop.”

“What?” Copter stares at his screen in front of him, eyes scanning his desktop. There’s nothing new or anything that looks different on it, “Where?”

“Mm, left it in your video folder.”

He grabs for his mouse and glides it around on his pad to get to that folder, curiosity piqued as to what Kimmon left for him, “Ah, wait. But open it after I hang up,” Kimmon murmurs and Copter halts his movement of his mouse.

“Why?”

“It’s a surprise."

His voice is cryptic an Copter rolls his eyes.

“What’s stopping me from opening it? Not like you would know.”

“Copter, come _on_!"

“Ok. Be that way."

Kimmon lets out a whiny sound,"I just wanted to do something _nice_ for you since I'm gone a while," his voice drags out the vowels as he complains and Copter snickers, "Fine, if you’d rather see the video than talk to actual me, I'll hang up."

"Ok, ok," Copter says in what he thinks is a soothing voice, trying not to laugh at his antics, "Tell me more about Tokyo then before you go to sleep."

\--

After bidding good night to Kimmon and giving multiple smooches through the phone at Kimmon’s insistence, Copter stays up a little longer to finish up the article he’s been working on. 

He's getting ready to sleep when he remembers the surprise Kimmon mentioned and nabs the laptop off his desk before climbing into bed. After making himself comfortable under the blanket, he flips open the laptop and drags his finger along the mouse pad as he clicks around. As soon as he clicks on the video folder, there's a sudden anticipation in his chest at what Kimmon may have left. He doesn’t have very much in here; just a few clips he made of their trips together and he notices the new addition. 

It’s a folder that is simply titled _for you_ , followed by a heart. Copter clicks it open to see multiple videos titled by numbers, all the thumbnails black and not revealing anything. He notices there has to be over ten videos in here and Copter smiles, wondering if it’s a corny message for him.

Kimmon’s gone on a work trip that's supposed to last for a little over a month and the first couple of days without him has been a little strange -- waking alone to an empty bed is something he’d have to get accustomed to and he doesn’t like it, having gotten used to waking up with Kimmon’s arms around him. It's the first time they’ve been apart this long and Copter terribly misses him.

On top of that, when Kimmon told him of the trip a few weeks ago, Copter had realized he wouldn’t have sex for a whole month and had incessantly complained about it. It's not that he's sex crazy, it's just being in a relationship with Kimmon increased his libido. Going to Bas was out of the question since he was also being sent on this work trip. Kimmon had joked about making a clone-a-willy of Bas’ dick for Copter, but there wasn’t any time left, and before Copter knew it the both of them had whisked away to Japan.

Kimmon and Copter had quite a night before he left.

Copter clicks on it with a flourish and the video player pops up on the screen, still black. Then suddenly whatever was blocking the front of the camera is lifted and he’s met with a close up of Kimmon's body all wrapped in a plush, gray wardrobe that Copter has never seen before. Kimmon is on his knees, adjusting something to the camera and then he crawls a bit away from it, sliding along backwards. 

The camera seems to be on a tripod of some sort, angling slightly downwards and reveals a bed. He lies on his side along the bed, all relaxed and lovely looking. He’s clearly taken a shower earlier, his hair a little damp and some stray wet strands stick to his forehead. There’s a small smile on his face as he continues to relax into the bed, fluffing up the pillows behind him and humming a tune. He looks directly at the camera for a moment then blows a kiss and a wink. Copter laughs, curious as to see what Kimmon's about to do. 

He watches Kimmon’s hands go towards the sash wrapped around his waist and slowly tugs on one end of it, undoing the bow, and part of his robe falls open to reveal a sliver of naked skin. 

Copter quickly pauses the video because _what the fuck_. 

Holy fucking shit.

Kimmon made a sex tape.

Multiple sex tapes?

Copter opens up another video to a different program and it’s the same setting, only Kimmon’s fellating a dildo in his mouth and loudly groaning. He exits out of it, the moans cutting off and his heart is rapidly beating, it feels like it’ll fall out of his chest.

He glances at the time and knows Kimmon has to be asleep now, having to wake up at some ungodly hour for work. Calling and freaking out on him is out of the question. He sends a quick text over instead, consisting of _whatthefuckwhatthefuck KIMMON WHAT THE FUCK_. After tossing his phone to the nightstand, Copter puts his face between his hands, slapping his cheeks wondering if this is a dream, and glances at his laptop. The first video is still there, frozen on Kimmon’s bare chest and hip.

With shaky hands, he clicks the play button again.

Copter wonders when Kimmon even had the time to film this. It’s not their bed. Not even close to it. The color of the bedding is all wrong and the headboard is much too fancy compared to their lack of one. Did Kimmon film this in a hotel? Possibly during one of the times Copter had Bas over to fuck him? Those sessions sometimes ran long -- it would have given Kimmon ample amount of time to film this. He glances at the time remaining on the video, shocked to see it's nearly thirty minutes long, and almost wants to fast forward to the end to see how it concludes.

The robe is partially off now, Kimmon letting it sit along his bare arms, but his body is completely naked to the camera -- revealing his long lean torso and legs, his cock all nestled in between his dark hair. _Fuck._ He sits up against the pillows, so he’s facing forward and slips a few fingers into his mouth, licking around them like he's licking a cock. His eyes are partially closed as he keeps up with his faux fellatio and he lets out a slight moan.

Kimmon shifts further back, spreading out his legs in a wanton manner and rubs his hands up and down his inner thighs with teasing fingers. Copter notices he's shaved the hair off the base of his dick and balls. He groans, wanting to suck at the smooth, soft skin. Kimmon's staring at the camera now, as if looking right into Copter's eyes and Copter’s cock hardens a bit as he watches Kimmon’s pink tongue peek out, licking his bottom lip.

His wet fingers circle his nipples, barely touching the dark skin and keeps teasing his fingers around, not even close to touching them. This goes on for a few minutes and Copter can tell he's slowly losing it, the way he chews on his bottom lip and tilts his head back, desperate to pinch the buds. Copter sees Kimmon's cock slowly hardening, twitching and jumping as he keeps teasing himself. He’s trying to hold his gasps in, his hips gyrating to the air as if there's a cock fucking him or he's fucking into someone. Copter wishes he can reach into the screen and suck those nipples into his mouth, knowing how sensitive Kimmon is.

Kimmon finally pinches his fingers around his nipples, twisting and pulling them until they turn red and peak. His moans and gasps coming out of the speakers fill up the silence in the room. Copter can’t stop staring at how Kimmon’s cock is weeping with so much precome, smacking against his belly. It wildly jerks up and down, desperate to come and yet Kimmon doesn’t stop the self torture he’s doing to himself on his chest. Copter has the urge to lick along the length of Kimmon’s cock, can imagine the weight of it sitting on his tongue, and swallowing all of Kimmon's desperation into his mouth as Kimmon trembles above him. He wants to swirl his tongue around the cockhead and press it into the slit, to feel all that come leaking out and flood his tongue, until Kimmon is a ruined mess.

Copter moves the laptop off his lap to the side and removes his pants, so he’s only in his briefs. His cock feels heavy in them, straining against the material. He barely brushes a hand against it, before he pulls his hand back to fist the bed sheets, and keeps watching the video. The pressure of the fabric rubbing on his cock is agonizing and there’s moisture slowly spreading across it as he keeps leaking pre-come.

Kimmon has shifted onto his side now, showing off the length of his nude body to Copter and crawling a hand down his abdomen little by little. His cock looks a torturous red and he avoids touching it, stroking his hands along his inner thighs as he arches his hips into the air. Copter can see him shakily breathe out as he drags a single fingertip to where his cock is dribbling out all that moisture. Kimmon gasps, tilting his neck back at that single touch. 

God, Copter desperately wishes he was there when Kimmon filmed this and torture him with his hands. He doesn’t know how Kimmon was able to be so patient in delaying his orgasm. Copter wants to fist his own cock right now and rub himself off, until he comes all over. His briefs are soaked and his cock aches, begging to be taken out and pulled. He wants to wait it out though and come at the same time as Kimmon. Copter doesn’t think he’ll last at this rate though with how erotic Kimmon looks, the way his body quivers on the screen.

Kimmon’s still barely rubbing his cock, three fingers grazing along his length and smearing his precome around. His other hand is pinching a nipple that looks red raw under the lights of the room. His lips are bitten raw and his whole body is shaking, twisting and turning on the bed beneath him as he tries to reach that climax with just his fingertips. The heat is swirling low in Copter’s belly at how Kimmon rocks his hips up and down, at the moans coming out of his mouth.

“ _Copter_ …” Kimmon gasps out, the tremor in his voice obvious and fuck _fuckfuck_ Copter can’t fucking take it anymore; he needs to come right the _fuck_ now. He moves the cursor over the player, dragging it towards the last few minutes and hoping he's landed in a place where Kimmon hasn't orgasmed yet. 

Kimmon’s now twisting his nipples in between his fingers, his labored gasps and moans increasing. His cock is bobbing up and down, slapping against his belly and the beads of precome drip down his cock profusely. Kimmon’s feet are arched into the bedding, strained and trembling in their position.

A shiver wracks Copter’s body and he feels the sweat collecting on his neck, his arms, his back. He wants to touch himself so bad, just one touch, so he palms himself through his briefs, groaning at the slight relief and tries to hold it off. Copter shuts his eyes and Kimmon’s high pitched moans flood his ears, as if he’s right here next to him. The wrinkled sheets add to the sensitivity on his skin, setting his nerves alight. It’s like his body is on fire. He takes his cock out, shaking as he wraps his hand around his girth. 

He can imagine Kimmon right behind him, whispering encouragement into his ear and stroking his hair gently, “ _Come for me, Copter._ _So good for me_ ,” Copter whines into his pillow, staring at Kimmon. The pleasure is coming into him in slow waves as he moves his hand, spreading his precome all over and the wetness makes his cock even more sensitive. Choked moans fall from his lips as he pulls on his cock faster and faster in tandem with Kimmon’s undulating movements.

“ _That’s it babe, that’s it,_ ” he can imagine Kimmon saying to him in that warm, adoring tone of his; probably pressing soft kisses along Copter’s face as he keeps pulling at his cock. 

Kimmon lets out a keen, calling for Copter again in staccato breaths as his hips twitch helplessly under whatever wave of pleasure he’s under. When he comes, he looks possessed, his whole body still and all contorted with how twisted it looks and mouth falling wide open. Copter’s stunned, watching the white come spurt out of Kimmon’s cock and dripping down his belly. Then he comes, jerking his hand faster and faster and his come spills all over his briefs and shirt.

Kimmon’s whimpers are loud, still shaking as he gets down from his high. Copter watches him curl in on himself, the robe partially covering his body as he recovers. He wishes he can go through that screen and wrap his arms around Kimmon to help calm him down to soothe the shakes away. But he most likely was with Bas at the time and his heart aches as he watches Kimmon curl his fingers into the sheets. There’s an air of innocence around him now; his eyes are closed and he’s chewing on his bottom lip. He’s still clearly affected by what just happened and lays there, his whole body still trembling.

Copter removes his own shirt, wiping himself down and throws it to the side of the bed. Kimmon’s still lying on his side, but he’s running his fingers through his come and sucking his glistening fingertips into his mouth before popping them out. 

Kimmon starts to weakly crawl forward towards the camera and Copter would come again at how debauched he looks. His hair is all disheveled, smeared across his forehead with sweat and partially covering his glassy eyes. Kimmon’s staring into the camera for a bit and slowly bites on his lower lip, his chest still moving in and out as he takes shallow breaths. Copter can see the remnants of his come smudged on his chest. Suddenly he purses his lips into a kiss and a wink, followed by a devastating smile then reaches over to shut the camera off.

Copter slams his laptop shut, pushing it to the side. His mind is suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion, but he grabs for his phone, wanting to text the last thought in his head to Kimmon.

_You should get your nipples pierced_

Then he knocks out.


End file.
